


Peppermint

by ostentatiouslyrealistic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 05:47:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostentatiouslyrealistic/pseuds/ostentatiouslyrealistic
Summary: "Does it have to do with Eita?"The change in topic causes him to flinch, and he curses himself for the visible reaction. Knowing he's exposed himself, he lets his head fall forward, cheeks burning in embarrassment. His hands return to the hem of his shirt. "And if it does?" he asks quietly."Then come back," Wakatoshi answers.--Tendou finds himself attracted to the new barista in town.





	Peppermint

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I started this in 2017 but never got around to finishing it. So it was somewhat interesting for me to read how much my writing style has changed. Or how my pace has changed as well. It's still not great, but it's finished. So I can take it out of my WIP folder.

"Can you get anymore obvious?"

Tendou looks away, pout mounting his face as he stares down at Hayato in distaste. He clears his throat and reaches the front of the line.

"Hey Wakatoshi."

The tall and intimating barista nods his greeting, "Satori, what can I do for you?" Tendou keeps his lips pursed, biting back some snark—yes, he's had a bad day.

"Do you have still have the peppermint special?" Wakatoshi frowns, and Tendou finds that he can't take his eyes off of his nametag, which reads his name in bold black hiragana with a smiley face sticker stuck next to it. Wakatoshi turns and calls into the back.

"Eita, are you still making the peppermint special?"

Tendou sighs, slumping over and supporting his head on his palm. He wants this over and done with so he can go home and wallow in more self pity after that horrendous physics exam. It's not his favorite subject—then again, it's not many people's favorite subject. He checks the time on his phone and taps his feet impatiently.

Someone ducks out from behind the back door. "What was it that you asked?"

Wakatoshi turns to glance at the new face, "Do you still make the peppermint special?"

Tendou looks up from his phone, and it nearly slips out of his hand when his gaze lands on the new worker. The first thing he notices is his hair, bright ash blond locks with the ends dyed a darker shade. Then his eyes, which are sharp as they pass over Tendou curiously before turning back to Wakatoshi. A frown sits on his face, and to be quite fair, it looks natural (and attractive) there.

"Oh? Someone new?" Tendou asks, mockery dripping from his tone—he can't help himself. The new worker's eyes narrow at the tone and he stands a little taller. _Still shorter than me_ , Tendou thinks, grinning smugly. His eyes catch onto his name tag: Semi.

Hayato groans, "Tendou, I still have class. Can you hurry it up?" while Wakatoshi simultaneously repeats, "Do you still make the peppermint special?"

Semi tears his gaze away from Tendou and responds, "Yeah, let me get on it." He gives Tendou a scathing glare before wiping his hands on his apron and getting to work.

"That'll be 457 yen." Tendou fishes through his pockets and counts the coins on the counter, sliding the exact amount towards Wakatoshi.

"Make it extra minty!" he calls towards Semi, whose scowl deepens even further than Tendou could have imagined. He follows the barista along the counter, sliding his elbows across the clean marble.

"What?" Semi's voice is laced with irritation as he pumps two squirts of peppermint into the cup. Tendou feels his grin widen and leans forward on his elbows.

"Nothing much. Just making sure you're making it extra fresh." He emphasizes the 'e' in extra and feels a burst of sadistic pleasure as Semi's ears turn red.

He reels in his laughter as the barista slams the pump down, squirting peppermint onto his apron.

"Oh, Semi Semi, you're already fresh enough. Save the peppermint for the drinks."

"Are you normally this much of an ass?"

"Eita, language." Semi snorts as Wakatoshi turns back to Hayato, obviously unapologetic as he slides Tendou's drink towards him.

Suddenly, he freezes, eyes narrowing and face pinching unattractively.

"What did you call me?"

Tendou takes a sip of the peppermint special and tilts his head, giving Semi a knowing smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You called me Semi Semi."

"Did I now?"

"I—," Semi starts.

"Eita, I need a hot chocolate," Wakatoshi calls from the register, and Semi blinks. Then he shakes his head.

"Whatever. Enjoy your peppermint."

Tendou's a little disappointed he doesn't get to mess with him some more and takes another sip of his order.

 

\--

 

"Aren't you worried that he'll think you have a peppermint problem?" Hayato asks, not looking up from his textbook. His head bows over the counter, eyes continuously sliding back and forth as he sucks on the end of his pen.

Tendou snorts, never taking his eyes off of Semi, who's aggressively pumping more peppermint into his order. "It's not his job to judge me."

The pen pops out of Hayato's mouth, "Sure, sure. Doesn't stop him though." Then he huffs a laugh, "Maybe he'll think you have some kind of fetish." Then he slams a palm onto the counter. "Even better. He'll think you have a kink."

The corners of Tendou's mouth curl with distaste. He slides across the granite to poke reproachfully at his friend's cheek. Hayato shrugs him away, but he doesn't bother shutting his book.

"No way. Plus, there's nothing wrong with having a kink."

There's a slight click as a coffee cup is set in front of him, and Hayato finally looks up. Tendou feels the blood drain out of his face and down his neck as he meets his gaze with Semi, who has a brow arched high. Hayato coughs into a fist, snorting unattractively as his shoulders shake from suppressing his laughter.

"I—,"Tendou begins to explain, but Semi cuts him off before he can get another word out.

He holds out a hand, shutting his eyes and cocking his head away from the duo. "I don't need to know. Nor do I want to know." And then he walks away, leaving Hayato to burst out laughing, slamming his fist onto the counter while an arm curls around his abdomen to keep from falling out of his seat.

Tendou can only gape at Semi's retreating back. With a defeated whine, he slides down his seat, covering his face with his hands until he feels his body slide out of his chair, and he pools to the ground in a pile of steam and embarrassment.

"Do you take joy in my misery?" he gripes, and Hayato laughs even harder.

"No," he chokes, wiping the tears away from his eyes. "Or maybe, yeah. Anyway, get up off the ground. People are starting to stare."

 

\--

 

"He thinks I have a kink," Tendou wails, shoving himself onto Wakatoshi's bed. The latter isn't fazed, only shifting over as he leafs through Tendou's newest volume of Shounen Jump. He flumps his body heavily over his friend's legs, taking care to avoid destroying his precious copy.

Wakatoshi hums, turning the page to a new section. Not hearing the sympathy he's been trying to wheedle out of him, Tendou turns his head, craning his neck to puff out his cheeks in a strained pout.

"Wakatoshi-kun, here's the part where you comfort me or give me some sort of helpful advice," he says. Wakatoshi doesn't look up, eyes moving back and forth over the black and white panels. "Wakatoshi-kun."

This time, he answers, "You said it yourself that there's no problem having a kink. Why does it matter whether he thinks you have one or not?"  

"Because. Because!" Tendou grabs his hair, pulling hard on his scalp in frustration. "I don't want to seem like that weirdo who has a kink—a peppermint kink at that!" He chews on his bottom lip, feeling the heat start to trail up his neck, soon to travel to his ears, where he knows they'll turn red.

There's a noncommittal "Ah" that Wakatoshi utters, but then he falls silent. The only sound that follows is another rustle as he flips the page.

"What do I do?" Tendou moans, tucking himself face-first into the mattress. Maybe, just maybe, if he tries hard enough, he can suffocate to death. He sucks in his breath and holds it, feeling his chest and throat start to tighten until he blows out a large gust of hot air.

"Why not just tell him?" There's the socially awkward Wakatoshi he knows. "Just tell him you don't have any kinks and that you don't discriminate against people who do."

"It's not that simple," he responds.

"Seems like it to me." The finality of Wakatoshi's tone suggests that he wants to read in peace, so Tendou shuts his mouth and buries his face back into the sheets.

 

\--

 

Semi has a nice figure.

That's all Tendou can see as he watches him bustle around the front, making ridiculous orders and wiping the counter. The apron has always looked ridiculous on Wakatoshi's large frame, but on Semi, it does well to emphasize his slim waist, even if the cloth is a terrible pastel pink adorned with flowers on its hem.

"You got a little drool there." Someone nudges him, and Tendou turns to see Hayato settling next to him. He uses the sleeve of his hoodie to wipe the corner of his mouth, but it comes back dry. Then he sends a glare at his friend, who snorts rather loudly.

"Shut up," Tendou huffs.

"If you're _that_ interested, why not just ask him out? Or at least ask for his number." Hayato suggests, pulling the straw to his teeth. He sucks in a mouthful before chewing thoughtfully on the plastic. The thought alarms Tendou, who straightens in his seat.

"Who says I'm interested?" he counters, crossing his arms petulantly. With a roll of his eyes, Hayato pushes his drink away and uses his sleeve to wipe at the condensation ring on the table.

There's a chime of the bell, and someone exclaims, "Eita!"

The duo look up from where they're sitting to see a young man waving at Semi. He's definitely an athlete—that much Tendou can tell, especially with his wide build and sun-kissed skin. There's an elated but gentle smile that graces his face, showing off a set of blinding teeth. To their surprise, Semi greets him with an equally large yet rare smile.

Semi is attractive enough with his unsmiling demeanor. A smile leaves him beautiful.

"Reon!" he says, setting down the rag onto the counter. He moves towards the register, giving his younger and sleepier co-worker a quiet, "I'll take care of it." The worker—Taichi—is happy to oblige, stepping out of the way and pushing into the kitchen, presumably to catch a few minutes of sleep.

"Oooh," Hayato hisses, almost apologetic. "Maybe you've got some competition?"

Tendou barely responds, minutely shaking his head with a quiet, "Nah, no way." But even through the denial, he can feel the disappointment start to beat through his veins.

Reon moves to the counter, shifting past a few indecisive customers before arriving at the register. His mouth moves in conversation, and Semi throws his head back with a bark of laughter. It sends Tendou's fluttering heart sinking into the pits of his stomach, where he can feel it shrivel up and disintegrate in acid.

He drops his head onto the counter, squishing his cheek against the cold surface, and exhales loudly. Of course. There's no way Semi doesn't have a significant other. Not when he's that good looking and Tendou is—meh, at best. He winces at the thought.

"Yo, they both just looked over at you," Hayato whispers, grabbing onto his upper arm. Tendou pushes him off.

"Yeah, he's probably telling people about the freak who has a peppermint fetish," he mutters, mood souring.

"He's blushing," Hayato says, this time louder, and with incredulity lining his tone.

"You're a bitch."

"I'm serious!"

Tendou doesn't believe him and continues to sulk.

 

\--

 

Hayato gives him an odd look when they pass by the coffee shop. Tendou keeps his gaze forward, resolute in not letting his eyes stray to the neon 'Open' sign. One foot in front of the other. They're heading to the library and nowhere else. There's no need for coffee, nor does he have that urge to see Semi.

"Dude," Hayato starts, but Tendou ignores him to press forward as if he hadn't heard a thing. Suddenly, he's being pulled back. His jacket sleeve is caught in Hayato's grip, who's stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. "Dude."

"What?" Tendou snarls, half-exasperated, half-frustrated. Hayato tugs again. "Let go."

"Dude, no. Are you seriously avoiding him?" he asks.

"No." The petulant tone suggests otherwise. Hayato grabs onto his shoulder and tries to twist him around, but Tendou is nothing if resolute. So he shoves his torso hard, forcing Hayato to let go. The latter glares up at him, pausing in his step, before he sighs in defeat and runs to catch up to Tendou's long strides.

"Hey," Hayato tries. When Tendou doesn't stop, he tries again, this time tugging the back of his jacket. "Hey!"

Tendou pushes his arm off and continues to move forward stubbornly.

"I don't think avoiding it will solve anything," Hayato says. Tendou quickens his pace, forcing the latter to jog to catch up. "You ass." He continues, "Look, you barely know the guy. Just start off as being friends. That'll make things so much easier for you and him. Sure, you're attracted, but that doesn't mean you'll be attracted to his personality, you know?"

Hayato's right, and they both know it. But that doesn't quell Tendou's stubborn streak from continuing to ignore his friend.

 

\--

 

"I haven't seen you in a few weeks," Wakatoshi starts. His friend picks up a manga book off the ground, flipping through the pages. When he finds that it's nothing more than just comic panels, he shuts it with disappointment and sets it on the desk.

"It's only been two weeks," Tendou says, but his words are barely coherent as his cheek squishes against his mattress. "What do you want? You never visit."

Wakatoshi doesn't answer, just gives his usual noncommittal hum. Normally, his lack of response doesn't bother Tendou, but this time, it irks him. He huffs and turns his head away to press his other cheek against the cool surface of his pillow. He hears Wakatoshi shuffle around his room, then stop. Presumably, he's searching through Tendou's haphazardly stacked bookcase. Three-quarters of which are all manga. The other quarter is for books he's never opened from his first year at university.

To his surprise, Wakatoshi doesn't linger. Instead, he moves again, and Tendou's surprise heightens when he feels the edge of his bed dip with weight. With a sniff, he turns his head again to find himself staring into Wakatoshi's back. The latter has situated himself at the edge, torso leaning forward with his hands interlaced at his knees.

"Two weeks is a long time," Wakatoshi finally says. His friend feels awkward. Tendou knows this from the way his thumbs rub up and down his palm. It's a nervous habit he's had since high school. But he's also worried and unsure of how to broach the subject.

It's rare to see Wakatoshi in such a state and the image has the corner of Tendou's lips quirked up. He pushes himself up and flips his body so that he can sit with his back against the headboard. "What, are you worried for me?" he asks, somewhat teasingly.

Wakatoshi is just full of surprises today because he shrugs. Which is as good as any monotonous 'yes' he's ever uttered.

"Why—," Wakatoshi hesitates, and Tendou leans his head forward in anticipation. "Why? You come at least once every week. Is everything all right?"

Tendou snorts. "What, is my absence that worrying?" The pointed look that Wakatoshi sends him means yes—it's especially worrying. He gnaws on his bottom lip and fiddles with the hem of his shirt. Wakatoshi's stare doesn't let up as he waits for an explanation.

"I'm...fine," Tendou settles. He releases his shirt and runs a hand through his hair, feeling it all bounce back to place when he lets go. "I'm just trying to figure stuff out."

Wakatoshi still doesn't let up. But the release of tension from his shoulders and arms is a telltale sign that he's relieved.

"Does it have to do with Eita?" 

The change in topic causes him to flinch, and he curses himself for the visible reaction. Knowing he's exposed himself, he lets his head fall forward, cheeks burning in embarrassment. His hands return to the hem of his shirt. "And if it does?" he asks quietly.

"Then come back," Wakatoshi answers. "The problem won't resolute itself if you continue to avoid it."

"Easier said than done."

Wakatoshi pats his shoulder, a lame attempt at comfort, and it's just _so_ out of character. Tendou takes it anyway. "It always is."

 

\--

 

"This is a first," Hayato greets. He has his bag slung over his shoulder. At Tendou's arched brow, he gestures up at the sign. "Never thought I'd see you face your problems head on."

"Shut up." Tendou pulls open the door, letting the bell indicate their presence. Wakatoshi is at the front, and when he catches sight of them, sends them a small smile. Semi is nowhere to be found, either in the back or off his shift. Tendou sincerely hopes it's the latter.

_I'm only here to see Wakatoshi, maybe say hi to Taichi if he isn't staring at Kenjirou. Say hi, get a drink, and then get the f—_

All hopes are dashed as Hayato runs up to the counter with a quick, "Hey, Wakatoshi," before leaning over the marble and bellowing, "Semi! You're favorite customer is here!" Tendou's eyes widen and he runs forward to yank Hayato away from the counter. The back door starts to swing open, and a head of ash blond locks starts to come into view. Panicking, Tendou drags Hayato, who has dug his heels into the ground, outside.

"What the fuck?" he hisses, his grip on Hayato's shirt tightening. The latter scrambles up and wrenches himself from Tendou's grip.

"Don't wrinkle my shirts." Hayato pretends to dust off his sleeves and yanks the hem right. "And it's true. He said you were his favorite customer."

"He said that?" The disbelief is audible.

Hayato tilts his head one way, then the other, eyes narrowing and lips pursing. "In more or less words. He said, 'it's been a while.'" Tendou throws is hands up in exasperation. He's ready to storm off when Hayato holds out a hand for him to stop.

"Ok, don't go running off now. Cause Semi is at the counter and he's watching us."

Tendou leans in close, a glare crossing his face. "That's an even better reason to leave." But Hayato ignores him and pulls open the door, gesturing for him to go through. He throws another glare over his shoulder, then faces forward, keeping his eyes on Wakatoshi.

"What—" Wakatoshi starts, but Semi taps on his arm, gaining their attention.

"I got this," he says. There's a brief moment where Wakatoshi glances at Tendou to see his eyes pleading for him to say, then at Semi who waits for him to move. Finally, he relents with a nod and turns to go cover some of the other orders.

"It's been a while," Semi says, quirking his lip in amusement.

Tendou casts his eyes down to the side. "So I've heard." He's making this awkward—he knows, yet he can't bring himself to act normally. Hayato elbows his side, but it's not enough to snap him out of it.

"Ah," Semi utters. His tone has fallen from the lack of response, "So, uh. What can I get for you?"

"Hot chocolate is good enough, thanks." He slides over the bill and coins, carefully avoiding Semi's hands. Then he turns to find a table, ignoring the holes Semi and Hayato are burning into his back.

He cups the lower half of his face and groans, eyes sliding shut. What had he expected? For everything to run smoothly? For him to act like Semi doesn't affect him? Of course things wouldn't work out like planned.

_This is why I avoid my problems,_ he thinks bitterly. The table rocks, and the chair in front of him scrapes. He cracks open his eyes to find his hot chocolate sitting in front of him and Semi in the seat before him, complete with the pink apron, name tag, and dip-dyed hair.

The image nearly sends him jumping out of his chair. But he only jerks upright and stares. Scanning the shop, he finds Hayato on the other side of the shop, speaking to Wakatoshi in hushed tones. When he catches his eyes, Hayato gives him a slight thumbs up.

"Hey," Semi starts, palming the back of his neck. He swallows heavily. "Are you all ri—"

"—why are you here?" Tendou interrupts, pulling the hot chocolate towards himself. He takes a sip and finds peppermint laced in the drink.

"I'm on my break." Semi sits back, folding his arms across his chest. "And you? Are you doing all right?"

Tendou sighs, placing the styrofoam cup back down. He traces the rim with his index finger. "I'm doing fine," he answers, voice quiet. For some reason, he can't find his usual tone—his usual teasing methods.

"Right. I just...you hadn't shown up in so long," Semi blunders. Tendou has no idea where he's going with this, so he waits as Semi fumbles with his words. He doesn't look like the same confident young man he'd first seen a few weeks ago. But he also doesn't stare at him long enough to see the light dusting of pink on his cheeks.

"I was going through some stuff," Tendou says, after an awkward silence blankets them both. "I'm doing ok now."

Semi smiles, but he still looks vaguely uncomfortable. The tension is palpable between them. Tendou pulls the cup back to his lips. The peppermint is slight, only a hint and enough to accentuate the warm taste of chocolate.

"I don't have a peppermint feti—"

"Were you planning on asking me ou—"

They both stop, wide-eyed and shocked. Tendou feels his heart start to beat heavily in his chest. Semi's eyes are blown wide, and he quickly covers his mouth.

"What did you say?" Tendou sets down the cup and leans forward, the spark of hope reigniting in his chest. Semi stands, chair scraping heavily against the floor. He's flushed, and without a word, turns and starts back for the counter.

Tendou is out of his chair before he can think, grabbing onto Semi's apron. "Wait, wait." Neither of them notice their small two-person audience standing at the other end of the shop. "Ask me again?"

"I have to get back to work." Semi tugs himself away, but Tendou sees the blossoming pink at the nape of his neck.

"I was," Tendou breathes. "Well, I thought about it—asking you out, I mean." His admission has his face heating up immensely. Almost to the point where he can't quite think. "But you have a boyfriend, so I didn't try."

At that, Semi turns, face scrunched in confusion. "Boyfriend? What are you talking about?"

Tendou stalls in his step. "I thought—but that guy? I—oh god. Uh." It's his time to fumble now. "Never mind."

Semi tilts his head down and stares up at him through narrowed eyes. "I don't have a significant other, if that's what you're wondering."

"Right. Right," Tendou drops his arm and takes a step back. Semi continues to stare him down until Tendou covers his face with his hands. "God, this is awkward. You should go back to work."

Then he waits. Waits to hear Semi pivot on his feet and walk away from him, but no such sound happens, and when he peeks through his fingers, he finds Semi still standing in front of him.

"Not until you ask."

"Ask what?"

Semi cocks his brow. After a good minute, realization dawns on him and Tendou rears back. "Seriously?"

Semi drops his arms and shrugs, visibly uncomfortable. "Only if you want," he mutters.

"Yes!" Tendou exclaims. This catches the shop's attention, and he shrinks into himself, turning back to Semi, who's now an interesting shade of red. "I mean, will you? Would you be willing to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah." Semi nods. "Most definitely." He gifts him a smile and turns on his heels, ready to continue with his work. Tendou watches him wipe his hands against his apron and follows him.

"How did you know I wanted to—" He waves his hands around helplessly. Semi only gestures over to Hayato, who's now trying to hide behind Wakatoshi's large figure. "Makes sense."

"He's a good wingman. Told me a few things about you." Semi's tone has turned mischievous, and Tendou feels his stomach drop. What has Hayato been saying about him?

He doesn't know what makes him do it, but he blurts out, "I don't have a peppermint fetish."

Semi barks out a laugh.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this dumpster fire.
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.shrimpyboke.tumblr.com)
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/ostenreal)


End file.
